Nate Clone´s Top 10 Favorite Big Nate Strips
Hi! Nate Clone here! Well, I was bored and decided to count down my Top 10 Favorite Big Nate Strips! This based on how unique, funny, & memorable the strip was! Keep in mind, this is just my opinion and your favorites will most certainly be MUCH different. I’ll leave links to all the strips in my count down so you can see them. Rules * If the strip has been reran, then I´ll show the original date. * The comment section on GoComics will not affect the strips in this countdown. * No strips from the Big Nate Drawing Contest. Now, without further ado, let’s begin! The Countdown #10 November 6th, 2017 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2017/11/6 Not very funny, but it makes a good point about comics in newspapers. They are slowly but surely disappearing from newspapers. Soon, it´ll just be comics like Peanuts, Big Nate, and Garfield, but none of the minor comics. I just hope Marty can say “addition” instead one day...... #9 April 4th, 1999 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/1999/04/04 I like poems and LOVE making my own (rhyme not intended). So seeing Nate sing a cheesy love song to Jenny for all of P.S. 38 to hear just makes me laugh. It´s like if the poem that Nate wrote in ¨In A Class By HImself¨ wasn't destroyed and we now get to her it! ¨whisper whisper¨ What do you MEAN this strip came out 10 years prior?! #8 November 17th, 2010 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2010/11/17 What can I say? Chad roasting Mr. Galvin is epic! Now all we need is a air horn and a crowd going ¨OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!¨ #7 September 15th, 2007 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2007/09/15 Aside from being Mr. Peirce´s favorite strip he´s made, this is a pretty funny comic! It continues the running joke for Nate thinking Mrs. Godfrey is fat. It actually continued into the final Big Nate Novel ¨Blasts Off¨. In the book, Nate´s newspaper column had a bunch of jokes about his teachers. One of which saying that Mrs. Godfrey used to horseback ride and the horse has back problems after she rides her. Don´t make fun of fat teachers in real life, kiddies. #6 May 1st, 2016 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2016/5/1 In my opinion, one of the most realistic Big Nate strips ever made! I feel like May is one of the most crazy months of the school year, because you have a lot of final tests, and you gotta study.....A LOT! And like Nate says, you just went through EIGHT STRAIT MONTHS of learning! C´mon! Dial it DOWN, teachers! #5 November 26th, 2006 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2006/11/26 Shirt vs. Skins....My worst nightmare. I remember the humiliation. And after reading this, I´m we only used Shirts vs. Skins for SOCCER. But Nate had a point at the end. Why not Red Team vs. Blue Team? Nate Team vs. Charlie Brown Team? Narwal Team vs. Anti-Poll Team? You get the idea. Let´s move on before you lose interest. #4 November 22nd, 1994 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/1994/11/22 Same here Nate, same here..... Although this WAS written during the SNES era so add ¨Switch¨ to the end of that sentence and Cheez Doodles with Cheetos, & then I´ll truly be a Nate Clone! #3 April 1st, 1997 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/1997/4/1 Some of you might not get it but on April Fools Day of 1997, many authors of comic strips switched comics and tried to draw a strip for that day Big Nate was drawn by the author of ¨The Buckets¨ (I think). Check out other strips on 4/1/1997. I just wish this was a yearly thing. #2 December 13th, 2016 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2016/12/13 Keep in mind, This was written AFTER I called myself Nate Clone (Or Gina in this case). Kinda creepy. Am I secretly a nerdy 7th Grade Girl who get´s straight As? Please help me. #1 May 27th, 2000 http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2000/05/27 You probably saw this one coming because I say it on my regular wiki page. (Here´s a link to it http://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/Nate_Clone) Anyway, I want to say I LOVED Peanuts as a child. But when the Big Man Mr. Schultz pass away in February of 2000, It just made me sad. A lot of comics authors payed tribute to him. And this was Mr. Peirce's! It makes me wonder which team won...I mean. I can´t EVEN REMEMBER the last time Nate won. But Charlie Brown's team has the TRADITION of failing miserably. Anyway, that's my list. I know it would be better in like a YouTube video, But I hoped you enjoyed. See ya Soon. Ya boi, Nate Clone Category:Big Nate Category:Lists